Level
"The vortex of bitch." -AJfriss Summary: Level, formerly level1isbest, was both the second most active user of Hello-Operator and also the second biggest problem the forum has ever had, biggest being PSPownsYou. Level practically caused a civil war with his assclownery. Late August to mid October of 2010 was spent fighting him as he claimed to be a girl. He is now the 5th most active user, trailing Omegaforce. Level deleted his account and made a new one. He's been pretty cool since. Rahvin occasionally refers to him as "Mom," despite Rahv being more than 10 years older than him. Ancient Times (July-Mid August 2010) Level had captivated Tateos with "her" lustful behavior, infatuating him. Becuase of this, July to August was filled with over the top lovey-dovey messages between the two. Bits of this can still be found, if you look for it. "OH DEAR GOD PLEASE DON'T." -Tateos The whole thing brings him deep, deep shame. While in this state of infatuation, he had made Level an administrator. Meanwhile, Hectic was trying to be as big of an asshole as he possibly could, resulting in a month ban from level, which Tateos changed to a one day ban. This caused every goddamn manifestation of shit to hit the fan in the form of a HUGE load of drama. Level bitched, Tateos brooded, and Hectic preached the word of level's massive throbbing phallus. Around the last 10-15 days of August, Tateos began to realize that Level had lied so many times that not only should she not be an admin, but he also decided she was a pedophile. Drama ensues. Rahvin, arguably the nicest person on Hello-Operator, cussed Level out quite a few times. Shit got real. Fucks were had, and given out like welfare. Dark Ages (Late August-mid October 2010) Epitome of bitch, main cause of drama. Banned a shit-ton of times. Rennaissance (Late October 2010-August 20th, 2011) Semi-respected user of the forum. Revelations (August 21st, 2011) August 21st, 2011 was the day that Level admitted to being a guyhttp://www.hello-operator.com/t1003-i-am. This caused much controversy, blah blah blah, everyone already knew this. Seriously, it wasn't really news to many. However, it caused level to become a relatively well-respect user for a little bit, but then he disappeared for a little bit. Summer 2012 "Posts pony porn.' #YOLO'" -Hectic, Mighty Lord of Moderation For the first time in about a year, Level got himself banned. Once this ban was over, he trotted u p to Hectic, bent over, and stated "Thank you sir, may I have another?" The first ban owed itself to the fact that he posted a My Little Pony rape story, and the second one was for My Little Pony rule 34. He proceeded moved on to something slightly less bannable, but at least 40% more annoying; posting millions of reaction images from a new kids show on the Disney channel. Present Day Since all the drama of the summer and fall of 2012 and then the winter and spring of 2013, Level has opened up quite a bit. He is on pretty good terms with everyone now. He seems to be pretty good buddies with Rahvin and Ajfriss.